Screams In The Dark
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: I held my two year old daughter Allison, she looked like me brown hair and brown eyes, to my chest as I watched my step father beat my mother. Then he stabbed me in the stomach. I cried quietly. Then everything went black. Full Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?**

* * *

I held my two year old daughter Allison, she looked like me brown hair and brown eyes, to my chest as I watched my her father, my step-father, beat my mother. I knew better than to interefere. I learned early on. The first time I tried to protect my mother I was twelve years old. My step-father raped me for the first time. He made a habit of doing it. Then when I was thriteen I got pregnant. He stopped hitting me and raping because he knew the doctors would be looking closely at my body. When Allison was born he started back up again. I always made sure Allison was protected no matter what. Phil turned to me and I sat Allison down, whispering for her to go hide, she did. He hit me and I fell to the ground. This time it was a long while before he stopped. Then I saw he had a knife. He plunged it several times into my mother who screamed out loudly. Then he stabbed me in the stomach. I cried quietly. Then everything went black.

When I woke I was in a hospital. A police officer was in the room. Everything was a little fuzzy and I fell back to sleep quickly. I woke again and this time I wouldn't fall back asleep. It was a different police officer this time. I drew in frantic breaths. Allison. Where was my Allison.

"Allison." I screamed loudly. The officer moved over and touched my face.

"Hey Hey," She said quietly, "Is Allison your daughter?" I nodded.

"Where is she?" I pleaded with her. Tears filled my eyes.

"She's with your father." The woman told me. Did she mean Charlie, my real father, or Phil, my stepfather.

"Who do you mean by that?" I asked her harshly. She looked confused. "My real father or my stepfather?"

"Your real father." The officer told me, "She very well couldn't be with your stepfather, he is in jail." I drew in a deep breath.

"Can your bring me my daughter?" I asked her more gently. She nodded and disappeared from the room. A moment later my father, holding my baby stepped into the room. He handed Allison to me. She snuggled into my side.

"Mommy," She whispered. I kissed her cheek softly.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said from his chair, where he had sat after handing me Allison. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said he would kill Mom." I said softly, "Then Allison. Is Mom okay?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said softly, "She was DOA." I cried softly and cuddled Allison close to me. When I was done crying I looked up at him.

"How's Emmett?" I asked him. Emmett was my big brother by a year.

"Worried about you." He told me. I nodded.

Two days later we were on a plane and my things, what little I had, was being driven by a moving company to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. I slept most of the flight, clutching Allison to me. When we got there Emmett met us at the airport. He hugged me close to him and then Allison. We didn't go through baggage claim all we had were carry-ons. We had to go through a crowd of people so I picked Allison up.

"Let me carry her," Charlie said quietly, "You aren't suppose to do any heavy lifting."

"She's not heavy." I told him, "I have been carried her nine months then up til now after that."

"Damn it Bella," Emmett said angrily, "Your gonna hurt yourself with your sturborness. So let me or Dad carry her." I sighed quietly and handed her over to Emmett. When we reached Forks I was tired again. Emmett told me to go to sleep and he would watch Allison. I nodded, knowing she would be fine. I told him to keep her inside. He nodded and I went upstairs to my room, where it had always been, and crawled in my bed. Soon I was sleeping again. When I woke, I heard a female voice.

"She's so cute." The woman's voice said, "What's her name?"

"Allison." Emmett answered. I walked followed the voices into Emmett's room. I picked Allison up off his bed and held her to me. I shot a glare at the girl and then at Emmett before walking out.

"Rose you'll have to forgive her." He said softly, "She's a bit protective. Let me go talk to her." Emmett followed me into my room and I sat Allison on the bed.

"Bella..." Emmett said quietly, "What are you going to tell people about her? You are going to get a lot of shit if you tell them shes yours."

"Then we'll tell them she's my sister." I told him, "I just want a chance at something normal." He hugged me to him.

"I know Bells," He said softly, "We will do the best we can. Dad's dating a girl, they're pretty serious. Serious like he has the ring and was going to purpose last night but you needed him. She has two kids. You are going to have to tell them the truth Bells." I nodded.

"Okay," I said quietly, "Who's Rose?"

"My girlfriend," He said quietly, "Bella...She's been through a lot too. I think you should talk to her."

"Okay," I said quietly, "Why don't you tell her I would like to talk to her? I need to apologize for my rude behavior." He nodded and disappeared. I turned to see Allison asleep on my bed. She would be up all night. A few minutes later, Rose walked in with Emmett.

"Rosalie this is my sister Bella," He introduced us, "This is Rosalie."

"Its nice to meet your Rosalie." I told her. Then Emmett walked out. Rosalie turned to follow but I grabbed her arm and she stopped, so I let go. "I want to apologize for my behaviour a minute ago. I don't know what Emmett has told you but Allison is my daughter."

"But your only sixteen." She told me, "You would have had to get pregnant at like thriteen." I looked at the floor.

"Why don't you take a seat?" I suggested and she sat at the computer desk while I sat on the bed next to where Allison was laying, "Yes. I was thirteen when I got pregnant with Allison. I was raped."

"Bella you barely know me," She said quietly, "You don't have to tell me about this." I shook my head.

"I really do." I replied softly, "Emmett told me you had gone through a lot, he didn't say what and well Emmett seems to trust you and I have to talk to someone because I can't talk to him or my father."

"Okay," She said softly, tears filling her eyes, "Just tell me at your own pace. I'll listen."

"My step-father raped me from the time I turned twelve." I said quietly, "I was thirteen when I got pregnant with Allison. Fourteen when I had her. It nearly killed me. My body wasn't ready for that yet. I was still basically a child. My father hit me and my mother a lot. I managed to protect Ali. A few day's ago h-he killed my mother, nearly killed me." Rosalie stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Well at least you and that angel of yours are okay," She said softly, "She looks like you."

"Thanks. For listening," I said quietly, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I want to try and have a normal life as possible now. Emmett says people will treat me bad if they new she was mine. So the story is she's my sister."

"Secret is safe with me." She said quielty. I thanked her again. She drew in a deep breath, "I was dating a guy, a year ago. He broke into my house. Shot my parents. Shot my brother Jasper. Then they raped me. Jasper managed to call the police. But they were too late. My parents were dead. Jasper nearly was. They sent us here to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle and their son Edward."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. She nodded.

"I'm gonna get back to Emmett." She said softly and I nodded. I gently shook Allison and she blinked her eyes open.

"You hungry baby?" I asked her softly. She nodded. She was always quiet. I helped her down the stairs, knowing if I carried her Dad would pitch a fit. I reached the bottom of the steps to see Dad talking with a woman about his age. He cut his sentence short and he looked up at me.

"You weren't carrying her right?" He said softly. I shook my head. "Sue this is my daughter Bella and that is Allison."

"Dad." I said quietly, "In the kitchen." He nodded and he followed me into the kitchen.

"If this is the woman your involved with that Emmett was telling me about later can we just explain this when her kids get her," I said quietly, "It would be easier."

"Bella I'm marrying this woman." He told me seriously, "So she'll need the truth, her kids will be here soon. Which is when we are telling them about our engagment. Lets just get this all out at once. Emmett told me your plan and I agree with it. I don't want people treating you like crap over your daughter." I nodded and hugged him, mumbling a thanks. I heard knock on the door and a couple hello's. He smiled at me.

"That would be them." He said and I heard Emmett and Rosalie coming down the stairs. We walked into the living room, Dad carrying Allison. I sat on the couch and he sat her in my lap. Rosalie sat next to me and Emmett plopped down in the floor in front of us. While a girl around my age sat next to Rosalie, Dad next to Sue on the couch and a boy of about fourteen in the chair.

"Who is this?" The boy asked looking at me curiously. Rosalie grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled weakly back.

"This is my daughter Bella. Bella these are Sue's kids. Leah and Seth," Dad said to them, "But lets get started with an easier story first. Sue?"

"Kids..." Sue said hesitantly, "Charlie and I are getting married."

"Thats great!" Seth exclaimed and Sue smiled widely at her son's acceptance. Leah smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you Mom!" She said happily, "Just one question? Whats with the kid?" She was looking at me and Allison.I saw Emmett tense.

"This is Bella's daughter..." My father said quietly, "Allison."

"What?" Leah said loudly, "She would have been like thirteen! What a slut!" Tears stung my eyes.

"Leah!" Sue and Seth said loudly. I got up and sat Allison on the couch.

"E-em watch Ali," I stuttered out and ran out of the house. I didn't make it far, the front porch.I leaned against the wall and sobs wracked my body. Rosalie was soon out there. She pulled me to her.

"Hey," She said softly, "Your Dad and Emmett just explained everthing. Leah feels real bad about that. He went ahead and told them about telling people she was your sister." I nodded. She stood up and and pulled me up with her. She took the end of her sleeve on her jacked and wiped the tears off my face.

"Thanks," I said quietly as we went back inside. I picked Allison up and held her to me.

"Damn it Bella," Dad said angrily, "Put her down right now. Your gonna hurt yourself." I sighed and set her back on the couch. She grabbed my hand. I smiled at her. I sat next to her on the couch then put her in my lap. I hugged her close to me.

"Bella," Leah said quietly, "I'm sorry." I nodded stiffly.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Dad suggested. We all just nodded. We pulled into the diner, the only restaurant in town. Dinner came and went we went all went our seperate ways. I lay in the bed with Allison. Tomorrow the truck with my stuff would be here. When I woke Allison wasn't there. I got up and ran down the stairs. I saw her at the table with Emmett, Rose, and Dad eating breakfast. I sighed with relief.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett said sadly, "She was awake and you were asleep. I didn't want her to wake you."

"Mommy!" Allison said loudly, "Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Good morning." I said back to her. Emmett jumped up and pulled a plate from the microwave and sat it at the place next to Allison. I smiled.

"Eat." He said looking at me, "Its still hot." I sat in the place by Allison and started eating. I heard a knock on the door. Emmett went to get it.

"Moving truck is here," Emmett called and I went to get up.

"Sit." Rose said, "Eat." Dad and her left me and Allison there. They carried about ten boxes upstairs. That was all I had. I sighed. When I was done, I cleaned Allison off and she laughed. I left her be. She would be fine. i walked up the stairs to my room. Rose was sitting on my bed.

"This is all you have? She asked me shocked and I nodded. "You sit. I'll unpack for you."

"You don't have to," I said shaking my head, "This is my stuff."

"Nope." She said shaking her head, "You sit. Tell me where to put it. It will go faster this way because your injured. Then we will go shopping because this isn't acceptable. And your kid needs her own bed." I sighed as I nodded. She opened a box of clothes. She didn't ask about those. Just started putting them away, where she thought they should go. She opened a box. It was full of toys. She shoved it in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes tightly. She opened another box, books. She started placing them on shelves. She didn't even ask me where to put stuff. I wasn't going to protest. When she was done, she smiled at me.

"Okay lets go shopping." She said happily. I shook my head.

"I can't go shopping," I said shaking my head, "I don't have any money."

"Yes you do!" Dad called from the hallway. He opened the door and handed me a credit card, "Go. Get what you need. what you want." Then he left. I sighed.

"Get dressed," Rose said to me, "Meet me downstairs in ten. Emmett and your Dad already agreed to watch Allison." I sighed as she left. I brushed my hair and dressed. I slid a pair of shoes on and walked down the stairs. Rose smiled at me.

"Lets go," She said happily. I smiled slightly at her and followed her out to the car. Once at the mall she made me buy clothes for me and Allison. we got Allison a toddler bed. that they were delivering today and a toy box. I got six pairs of jeans, four pairs of stretch pants, five skirts, two dresses and a ton of shirts. Then she pulled me to a shoe store where I got three pairs of gym shoes, a pair of converse, five different colored flip-flops, a few pairs of flats, and two pairs of heels. She pulled me to a children's boutique. I couldn't keep count of what we got for Allison. Then she pulled me into Victoria Secret.

"Oh No," I protested. She laughed as she asked me my sizes. I didn't even pay attention in there. I just knew it was lacey stuff and a few pairs of appropiate pajama's. After that we went to a bed and bath store, where we got stuff for Allison's and my bed. Then had me get my hair layered. Then she took me to get school stuff, which Dad had called and told me I would need because I was not quitting school, Sue had volunteered to watch Allison for me. She said to call whenever I needed her even if it wasn't for school. I found I had actually had fun. When we got home we found the toys in the toybox and her bed set up. I put the blankets on it. I stepped off into the private bathroom attatched to my bedroom and saw a potty chair. Allison was already potty been for two months.

"School tomorrow," Dad called,"And Sue, Leah and Seth are moving in tomorrow." That night when Allison was asleep in her bed I took the chance to shower. I found an outfit laying on my bed with a note._ Wear this tomorrow -R. _I smiled. At least I would have Rose and Emmett tomorrow. They were both great.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?**

:) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

They next morning came fast. Sue was already there when I got up. I dressed, fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and walked down stairs.

"Thank you so much," I said to her and she hugged me close.

"Don't worry about it." She said and smiled at me. Emmett came down the stairs.

"Alright Bells," He said and smiled, "We gotta go get Rose." I nodded. We got in his car. When we got to Rose's I got in the back seat. Rose got in the front seat but what shocked me was that someone crawled in the backseat. I looked over to see a guy with wavy blond hair blue eyes. I made the connection immediately Rosalie's brother.

"Bella this is my brother Jasper," She told me, "Jasper this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said to me. I hesitated.

"Nice to meet you too," I said still hesitant. I didn't fail to notice Emmett's glare from the rearview mirror. Emmett took me to get my schedule. All my classes were with Rose.

"Yay!" Rose said happily and I smiled as I laughed. They day passed okay. Then at lunch I ran into Seth and Leah. They sat at our lunch table too.

"Bella," Rose said, "You already know Emmett, Leah and Seth. Oh and Jasper. This is Edward, my cousin and his girlfriend Alice."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said and held his hand out. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and he shook it gently. Alice smiled at me.

"I have a feeling we will be great friends!" She said excitedly. I didn't know what to say.

"Its nice to see you again Bella," Seth said and smiled.

"Nice to see you too Seth," I said and smiled back at him. We talked all lunch, none of us really ate. I seemed to like them all and they me. I noticed how quiet Jasper was. After school Jasper and Rose came over. I went straight to my room to start homework. Allison was napping in there. I would have to wait to introduce her to Jasper.

"Rose why didn't you tell me about Bella?" I heard Jasper say in the hallway.

"Tell you what about Bella?" Rose said cursed quietly.

"Don't play dumb with me," He said angrily, "Why didn't you tell me she was raped?"

"How did you know?" She said quietly.

"Because Rose," Jasper said angrily, "She is full of the same fake smiles that you had after it happened. The same hesitant moves. I noticed this morning. I noticed at lunch." Allison cried quietly from her bed. I moved her to her. I gently touched her face.

"I'm here Ali," I said wrapped her arms around my neck, so I picked her up and moved over to my bed.

"What was that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"That was Bella's baby sister Allison," Rosalie told him. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called and Rosalie stepped in followed by Jasper.

"Hi," Rose said, "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I told her. She nodded. "Jasper this is my sister Allison." He nodded watching me curiously. Allison smiled at him. He smiled back at her. They left soon after that. Soon Leah and Seth were moving there stuff in as was Sue.

"This room is too small," Leah complained, "Why can't I have an upstairs room? Why can't Bella be down here? I'm more apart of this family than she is."

"Don't you fucking say that," I heard Sue say angrily, "It is not her fault. Those rooms have belonged to Bella and Emmett since the day they were born. Bella needs a bigger room for her and Allison's stuff. I don't ever want to hear you say somethign like that about Bella again. Don't you go giving her a hard time either. The girl has been through enough with out you making her life hell here too." Leah was quiet after that. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Your crying," Allison said softly.

"I'm okay Ali," I said softly. She nodded and moved to her toy box. Dinner was quiet. I ate, made sure Ali ate. Excused us and went straight to my room with Ali. They next day at school, Leah ignored me. I found myself becoming fast friends with Alice. At the lunch table, I ended up talking most of lunch about books with Jasper. He suggested a few.

"Thanks for the suggestions," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'll be sure to check those out."

"Okay you do that," He said quietly then the bell rang, "Looks like time is up for the day. Talk to you later." Then he was gone. That afternoon he was at my house again. We sat on my couch talking some more while Ali played in the floor.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked. I smiled.

"Thats easy," I said, "Blue. Yours?"

"Brown," He answered me and he blushed. I wondered why but I didn't ask. "Why did you move here?" I tensed up. I had talked about this only once, with Rose. He reached out and gently touched my face.

"Bella," He said softly, "You don't have to talk about. I can tell its something that hurt you a lot. When your ready I'll listen." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He pulled his hand away from my face.

"Lets watch a movie," He said and stood up. He walked over to the movie rack. He pulled off a movie and popped it in. Cinderella. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at Allison. "I heard little girls are fond of this movie." I smiled and he sat next to me. During the movie he seemed interested in it. It amused me. When the movie was over Allison was asleep. I let her be. Jasper looked over at me.

"I'm gonna carry her up her bed," I said quietly, "She doesn't look to comfortable." I moved off the couch and picked her. I nearly dropped her as I cried out loudly and I felt blood spreading.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?**

:) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Jasper jumped to his feet and grabbed Allison from me and sat her on the couch. I scooped me up.

"Emmett!" He called out loudly. Emmett and Rosalie rushed down the stairs.

"Get her in the car now!"Emmett said and I was out the door to his car. A second later he was in the drivers seat and Rose was in the passenger seat with Allison. Everything was getting fuzzy. Jasper gently tapped my face.

"Bella," He said quietly, "Don't go to sleep! No. No." I closed my eyes. Jasper gently tapped me again but I couldn't force my eyes open.

"Damn it." I heard just as everything went black.

When I woke, Allison was asleep in Rosalie's lap, Emmett was staring out the window, and Jasper was sitting in a chair next to Rose.

"Hey," Jasper said quietly. Emmett swung around.

"I told you! Dad told you!" Emmett said angrily, "You could have died. Do you realize that? Then what would Allison do? Please tell me?" I rolled on my side and cried quietly.

"Emmett..." Jasper said quietly. Rose shushed him. She must have gotten up because she was gently running a hand through my hair. I was released later that night, I insisted on going to school the next day. Emmett was silent, he was angry with me. I was waiting for the blows to come. He carried my bag to the car that morning. Then Rosalie and Jasper alternated taking turns carrying my bag against my protests. Lunch was rather quiet. Two weeks passed things between me and Leah were tense over the room problem. Emmett was still angry with me. Alice and Edward were great friends and we hung out a few times. Jasper was there for me and we were getting to know each other. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth about Allison. He was sitting with me in the living room now, watching a movie. He tilted my head up. I stared at him. Then he softly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back hesitantly. Then suddenly I pulled away as a rush of bad memories brought on by the action. He looked away from me.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. I shook my head. I turned his head to me.

"It is not your fault." I told quietly, "I want to tell you what had happened. But I will keep it short."

"I'll listen," He said softly. I drew in a deep breath.

"My mother remarried when I was eleven." I began, "Phil, my step-father, beat me and my mother often. When I turned twelve he raped me and often after that. When I fourteen my mother had Allison and my soul purpose was to protect her. Then a few weeks ago he...he killed my mother and nearly killed me. Thats how I got the stomach injury." Tears filled my eyes and Jasper pulled me to him. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Shh." He said softly, "Its okay." He held me the entire time I cried and he didn't let go. When I stopped crying I told him I was tired and wanted to go up to bed. He insisted on walking up the stairs. He waited until I was in the bed. He kissed my cheek and walked out. Allison would be home later, she was with Emmett and Rosalie. I let myself fall into a deep sleep. The next morning when Emmett and I picked Rose and Jasper up, the first thing Jasper did was grab my hand and give it a light squeeze and let go. The day went good, though I still felt bad about lying to Jasper. We went to lunch and Jasper grabbed my hand in his under the table.

"So Bella," Leah said and I shifted uncomfortably. She looked smug. This wouldn't be good. "When did you plan to tell our dear friends the truth about Allison?"

"What are you talking about Leah?" I asked her nervously. Oh No. No.

"Leah," Seth and Emmett warned her at the same time.

"When did you plan to tell our friends," Leah began and paused before saying, "When did you plan to tell them that Allison isn't your dead mothers daughter? That she's really yours. That your step-father knocked you up. Did he really rape you or did you sleep with him of your own free will? That your slutty little thirteen year old self seduced him right?" Everyone was staring at me. I tried to draw in a breath by my body wouldn't cooperate. I let go of Jasper's hand and tried to get up but my body wouldn't cooperate with that either. Jasper picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria to my brothers car. He opened the backdoor and sat me in before getting in himself. He gently touched my face. I realized I was crying. He held me to him. When my tears had stopped flowing I looked up at Jasper.

"After all Leah just said..." I said softly, "Why are you still here?"

"Because I know much of what Leah said is a lie." He said, "I know for a fact you were raped. Its in your sad smiles. Your flinches. Your reaction when I kissed you." I looked at the ground.

"I was scared to tell you..." I said quietly, "About Allison. She really is my daughter. I didn't want to be judged. So I made the choice to keep it a secret. I just wanted to able to be normal as possible." He ran a hand through my hair.

"Whether you believe it or not..." I said quietly, "I understand. I didn't want to tell anyone about how my parents died. I didn't want the pity." I drew in a deep breath. I closed my eyes.

"Your tired," He said softly. I nodded. He gently pushed my head down so that it was resting on his shoulder. I gently rubbed my back. I heard the car door open.

"She asleep?" I heard Alice whisper softly. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper shake his head.

"Not yet," He said softly.

"Bella I want you to know...Edward and I we don't believe what Leah said," She said quietly. I drew in a deep breath.

"Tell her to come over later, bring Edward." I whispered so only Jasper could hear me.

"Bella says to tell you to come to her place later and to bring Edward," Jasper said to her, "I think she has something important to tell you."

"Alright," Alice said softly, I heard the car door close. I let my eyes close again. This time when the car door opened I didn't bother opening my eyes. I heard a sigh.

"She okay?" I heard Emmett asked. Jasper didn't say anything so I assumed he nodded or shook his head, whichever he throught. "She asleep?"

"Nearly," Jasper said softly. The rest of the talking became a blur and soon I was asleep. I woke to Jasper carrying me into the house.

"Shh," He said softly, "Sleep." I closed my eyes back but I couldn't fall asleep.

"Whats going on?" I heard Sue ask. I heard Emmett give a bitter laugh.

"Your daughter." He spat out. I opened my eyes and Jasper sat with me on the couch.

"What did she do?" Sue said quietly. She looked sad. I closed my eyes again.

"She decided she need to break the news to Bella's friends that Allison was Bella's kid not her sister." Emmett spat out, "But to top things off she decided that she should just go ahead and ask Bella if she was really raped. Then she asked her about seducing that bastard."

"Speaking of Allison." Jasper said, "Where is she?" My eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?**

:) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"She was just here." Sue said quietly then called, "Allison? Ali sweetie?" I jumped to my feet. I searched Leah's and Seth's room, then I moved into the kitchen, then the downstairs bathroom.

"Not upstairs," Jasper called.

"Not down here." I replied sobs catching in my throat. I ran outside, it was raining now. I spotted a lump in the yard through the hard rain. I ran as fast as I could to the lump and found my self looking at an unconcious Allison.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I hit the ground. I pulled Allison to me as I started sobbing. Emmett ran pulled Allison from my arms and ran around the house with her. Jasper scooped me up and put me in Sue's car. Emmett was already gone. At the hospital, Emmett was holding Allison arguing angrily with a nurse. Jasper pulled me over there.

"God Damn it!" Jasper yelled angrily, "You will get this girl to a doctor right now."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She said angrily. I reached and slapped her across the face.

"Do you see that child!" I yelled angrily, "That is my daughter. And I think you should get her to a doctor now. I found her unconcious in the pouring rain when I came in from school! I don't know what happened!" The nurse shook her head.

"Just another nervous mother." She said shaking her head and she turned to walk away. Jasper grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"You must be new," Jasper said angrily, "You will get that baby to a doctor or I swear to God this will be your last damn day at this hospital. My uncle is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I suggest you get this little girl to a doctor or I will make sure it is the last thing you do at this hosptial." The door to the back opened and a doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out.

"Jasper why are you assualting my nurse?" He asked shocked. Jasper smiled and let the nurse go.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Jasper said anger still apperent in his voice.

"Jasper what has got upset?" The man asked him.

"Uncle Carlisle, lets talk about that after you tend to this little girl," He said to the man as he geustered to Allison. The man nodded.

"This way then. I'm Dr. Cullen," He said looking at Emmett then me, "Follow me." He led us into an examination room. Emmett gently lay Allison on her back. Jasper pulled me to him. Dr. Cullen moved over to her.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked. Tears filled my eyes.

"N-no." I said to him, "We came in from school and my dad's fiance was watching her while I was at school. I was really upset about something and...and then we couldn't find her and when we did she was outside and it was raining and she was unconcious." Sobs threatened me and Jasper gently rubbed my back. He started hooking up some monitors to her. He took her blood pressure, temp.

"Heart rate is normal. Blood pressure is fine. Temp is good." He told us looking at us, "I'll take some blood and send it for a tox screen." I nodded. He took her blood, hooked her up to the heart monitor and then stepped out of the room. He was gone maybe five minutes when her heart monitor started going wild. Jasper let me go and ran to the door. He yelled for help. Several nurses and Dr. Cullen rushed into the room. The worked for thirty minutes, I watched clueless as to what they were doing. The sobs rose in my throat and Jasper pulled me to him. Then the heart monitor flat lined and I screamed.

". NO." I screamed loudly, "NO. Not my baby. Shes all I have left. NO. My baby." Sobs wracked my body and my knees went weak. Jasper was the only thing holding me up. They continued to work and her heart started again. I couldn't watch anymore. I turned and buried my face in Jasper's chest. He gently rubbed my back. He sighed quietly. Then everything went black. I woke a few minutes later on the floor, in Jasper's lap. I looked at Allison.

"She's okay," Jasper said quietly, "Dad says she been posiouned in small doses over time. Its done some damage but its reversible. Shes going to be okay. Police are already working on it." I couldn't help feel relieved. I heard talking in the hallway.

"Do you have any reason to believe that her mother would posion her?" I heard someone ask. I stiffened.

"Are you stupid?" I heard Dr. Cullen reply, "Her mother was unconcious when you walked in there five minutes ago. Do you know why? Her daughters heart monitor flat lined. That girl started screaming, the words out of her mouth were, 'No. Not my baby. She's all I have left.' Does that sound like the words of a mother who wants her little girl dead?"

"Th-they think I did this to her?" I whispered. Jasper ran a hand through my hair.

"They are just covering all the bases." Japser assured me softly.I nodded against his chest. A while later a police officer stepped back in and knelt beside me and Jasper.

"Hey," He said softly, "I think when your daughter is released from the hospital you need to go stay somewhere other than at your home."

"You can stay with me," Jasper whispered softly in my ear. I nodded against his chest. At this moment he may be the only person I trust. When Allison was released Jasper drove us to his home. Dr. Cullen gave me instructions to make sure she ate good and that if she was to start throwing up to bring her right back to him. He said Jasper had his number to call any time day or night. It didn't matter if he was at home or at the hospital. Well at least we would be at Dr. Cullen's place. Seeing as he was Jasper's uncle and thats where Jasper was staying and I would be staying with Jasper. I lay on Jasper's bed with Allison. Jasper was fixing some food he insisted one me resting. Allison was sleeping again, like she had been for the past two days. Carlisle, as he had insisted on me calling him, said it was perfectly normal, her body was recouperating. Jasper walked up the stairs a tray of food in hand, it was had eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and three glasses of milk. He had brought enough for the three of us. I shook Allison.

"Ali, honey you need to eat." I spoke softly. I smiled as she groaned as sat up. I watched as she ate and smiled when I noticed she was eating just as much as she normally would. When we had finished eating Jasper took the tray downstair. Allison snuggled against me.

"Where's Jazzy Mommy?" She whispered to me. I smiled. She really liked Jasper.

"He took our plates downstairs," I told her, "He will be right back." When he returned she smiled widely at him. He lay next to her on the bed. She moved over to him and snuggled against him as she grabbed my hand.

"I missed you Jazzy," She whispered to him. He smiled widely.

"I missed you too Ali," He said softly. She giggled quietly. Jasper smiled over at me and I smiled back at him.

"Jazzy will tell me a story?" She asked him as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. His face softened as he looked at her.

"Sure." He whispered to her, "What kinda story sweet heart?"

"About a princess." She exclaimed and he smiled.

"Well once upon a time, there was a little princess, she had pretty brown eyes and pretty brown hair and just like her Mommy she was beautiful." Jasper began and looked at me causing me to blush, "Her name was Allison. But everyone that loved her called her Ali. One day the princess got very sick. So her mommy rushed her to the doctor. Where the angel with golden hair and deep green eyes worked hard to make her better. After many days of work the Ali had gotten much better making her Mommy very very happy and she lived happily ever after." Allison smiled widely.

"I liked that story, " Allison said happily, "Can we go outside Mommy?" I hesitated, I was scared about taking her outside after what happened.

"Sure sweetheart," I said quietly and glanced at Jasper. I got her dressed and lead her outside into the backyard. I watched her run towards the swing set Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shes gonna be okay," He whispered, "They'll find who did this to her and they will get them." I nodded against him. He kissed me on the top of the head, which was all he had done after our first kiss and I told him about what had happened to me. I glanced up and saw Allison laying in the grass. I knew she was fine because she was smiling widely and giggled. I knew what she was doing, she was seeing the shapes in the clouds. A moment later a clap of thunder sounded and heavy rain hit. I ran out to her and scooped her up. I carried inside the house, Jasper tossed me a towel and I dried her off and then myself. There was a knock on the door and Jasper ran to answer it.

"Jasper," It was Rosalie and she sounded upset, "Where's Bella and Ali?"

"In the kitchen drying off we just got inside a moment ago," Jasper answered, "Rose whats going on?" I scooped Ali up and walked into the living room. She looked at me and then Jasper.

"Its Emmett," She whispered, "Hes been shot." My whole world froze and I felt like I couldn't move at all.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

____

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

**Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?**

:) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Aunt Esme," He called loudly and she rushed into the room, "Emmett's been hurt can you watch Ali so I can take Bella and Rose to the hospital?"

"Yes Jasper of course." Esme answered taking Allison from me. I thanked her softly. Jasper rushed me out to the car with Rose following behind us. Jasper sped to the hospital. I rushed inside and straight to the nurse and asked about him. She told us he was in surgery. Jasper had to grab me to keep me from hitting the floor. A few moments later Edward and Alice rushed into the waiting room. My eye tried to fall shut at one point or another and I forced them open. Jasper gently rubbed soothing circles on my back. Dr. Cullen stepped out and came over to us.

"Emmetts okay," He said softly, "As long as no infections set in. The bullet missed all vital organs." I relaxed against Jasper and once again I found myself trying to force them open, my body protested. I groaned quietly.

"Bella," Jasper said softly, "BELLA?" I tried to force my eyes open again.

"So tired," I whispered and Jasper scooped me into hs arms.

"Bella your wearing yourself out, go to sleep." he told me softly, "You know Emmett is okay so just rest." I let myself drift asleep in his arms. When I woke I was laying in a hospital bed facing Emmett. I immediately jumped to my feet and ran over to him. Esme was standing in the room with Ali in her arms and I sighed with relief.

"Hey sis," Emmett said gently and tears filled my eyes. They spilt over as he gently reached over and touched my face.

"I'm so glad your okay." I whispered, "I'm so glad. What happened?" He sighed.

"I'm not sure." He told me softly, "I was just standing there talking to Rosalie and then nothing." I nodded.

"I think I need some air," I whispered and moved towards the door. Jasper went to follow me but I stopped him. I regretted the look of hurt on his face but I walked outside anyway. Once out side I sat on the bench, I noticed a phone sitting there. Then it rang. I hesistated but answered it to tell the person that the owner of the phone and had left it on the bench.

"Hello Isabella," I heard his voice come through the phone. I froze in place. "Isabella meet me in Seattle. Leave now. Your brother, your baby, and your boyfriend might just make it out alive."

"You posioned my Ali?" I whispered quietly, "Why?"

"No, No Isabella you can thank your dear sister for that. Leah isn't that her name?" He said and laughed quietly, "No Isabella I'm expecting you." There was a click. I spotted a note pad and pen. He wanted me to write a note. I picked the pen up and wrote.

__

Dear Emmett,

I love you. Your the best brother a girl could ask for. You have always been there for me. Take care of my Allison for me. Don't look for me.

I'm doing this to protect you all. Give Ali the letter attached to this one when she's old enough, pleased don't read it. Leah Posioned Ali.

Love,

Isabella

I grabbed my next sheet of paper, I would write a letter for Jasper

__

Dearest Jasper,

Your amazing. Do not grieve for me when you can have so much better. I could have found myself falling for you.

I loved the way you treated Ali and how it didn't affect how you treated me at all. Don't look for me, I'm doing this to protect you.

Much Love,

Isabella.

I knew the next letter would be the hardest for me. I drew in a breath and began.

__

My sweet Allison,

If your reading this my Ali then I'm probably dead or still concluded as 'missing'. I want you to remember I love you.

I did this for you, so you could live peacefully, so you can be taken care of. With out having to worry about

you being hurt by Phil. I am going to tell you everything in this letter that you need to know about why I left.

Though not in much detail.

When I was a teen my mother remarried. Her husband, Phil, became abusive.

He raped me. I got pregnant with you. But no matter how you got here I will always love you.

Phil called me after your uncle Emmett got shot, he shot him. He called me and said to come to Seattle.

That no one would get hurt anymore. So now I'm going.

With Love Forever,

Your Mother,

Isabella.

I walked home and got the car. I drove quickly to Seattle. I still had the cell phone. I drew in a deep breath as it rang again. I answered it quickly this time.

"Are you here yet?" He asked angrily. I drew in a breath before answering him.

"Yes I'm here," I said quietly, "Where do you want me to go?"

"Library. When you get there I will flash my lights, get in the passenger seat," He said and hung up. Soon I was at the library. I saw a car and it flashed its lights at her. I walked over to the car and climbed in the passenger seat and shut the door. Phil looked over at me.

"Hello beautiful Isabella." He said to me lowly, "Buckle up." I did as he said and he took off. When we stopped it was at a hotel. He lead me into a room. I knew this was when the torture would start.

****

Jasper

I walked outside to check on Bella. I was worried when I didn't see her there. I saw three pieces of papers sitting on the bench. I couldn't help but walk of her and pick them up. One with my name, with Emmett's and one with Allison's name. I didn't want to open it yet. I went up to Emmetts room and I handed him his letter and Allison's. I opened mine. I read it quietly. She was gone. I read the words I'm doing this to protect you. I hit the floor.

"Jasper!" Rose called loudly and rushed over to me. She gently touched my face. "Jazz what is it?"

"She's gone." I whispered and handed her the letter.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ._**

**_Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?_**

_:) Thanks for the reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Jasper**

I didn't really understand why she left, she'd been gone three days. Why she would leave Allison? She loved Allison so much. For the first time in my life I found myself truly lost and for the first time I felt truly alone. She told me she could do better. How was I suppose to believe that? She was beautiful, smart, a wonderful mother, and she was perfect in everyway. I suddenly realized I was in love with her. I stared at my hands.I didn't know how to deal with this pain. I could feel it pressing down on me, it was suffucating me. So completely. I really didn't know what to do. At least Leah was in jail, after what Bella told us the police searched her room and they found what she used. My bedroom door opened and Rosalie was standing there with Allison, who ran over to me after a moment. I scooped her and held her to my gave me a sad smile. I barely managed one back.

"Can I stay with you Jazzy?" She whispered. I nodded.

"We have to ask Emmett," I said quietly.

"She already has." Rosalie spoke up, "He said it was fine as did Charlie and Carlisle." I nodded and she eased out of the room. Allison held herself to me.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked me softly, "I miss her." I sighed.

"Mommy went on a trip Ali." I told her softly as I shut my eyes tightly.

"When will she be back?" She asked me. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

"I don't know," I whispered quietly.

Later I took Allison out for ice cream ignoring the looks people gave me. After that we went to the park and I pushed her on the swing the whole time. When we went home Mom had supper ready, I simply picked at my food. After having Mom give Ali a bath, I took her upstairs and laid down with her. When she was finally asleep, I left the room. I walked down the stairs and outside to the creek in the backyard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Alice.

"Its going to be okay." She told me, "She'll be back." I nodded hoping she was right. I need her back in my arms. I heard a loud cry coming from the house and jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs, I was only thinking of Allison even if I couldn't protect her mother I would make my lifes goal to protect her with my life if I had to. There was a man I didn't know in Allisons room standing beside her. I threw myself at him and pinned him down.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" I said angrily. He smiled.

"I came to visit my daughter," He said amused. I growled lowly.

"What the hell have you done with Bella?" I said angrily. He laughed and smiled. "Carlisle! Edward!" The look on this vile mans face grew dark and he shoved me off of him and headed for the door. I made a run for him. I slammed him into the wall, just as Carlisle rounded the corner.

"Call the police Carlisle." I told him. "We have a prison escapee trespassing on our property." Between me Carlisle and Edward we managed to keep him there ong enough for the police to get there. I ran straight to the bedroom and scooped Allison up. There was a huge bruise in the shape of a hand print on her face. I would kill him. I swear I would. I held her tight to my chest. Now they just needed to find Bella. They said they would be in touch. A knock on the door got my attention so carefully holding Allison I walked down the stairs to find Emmett there against his orders of bed rest. He looked at me.

"Dad called said Phil had been here?" Emmett said looking at us before reaching to take Allison who clung to me and shook her head. He sighed as he looked at me and nodded. "Dad says they are going to try and get the informantion out of him about Bellas where abouts." I nodded that was good. Maybe they could crack him. I had to hope. When Allison had fallen asleep I laid her on the couch.

A few weeks passed and I was still a mess. I was driving Esme crazy. I would skip school and take Allison to the park or out for ice cream. Sometimes both. Esme would try and talk to me but it would just go in one ear and out the other. Even when I was trying to listen to her or even think about what she had said to me I couldn't seem to focus on it. I was just focused on protecting Allison because I had failed with Bella. I lay on my bed. Allison was with stepped into the room and sat next to me.

"Jasper you can't go on like this," She told me quietly and sighed, "You need to finish school and move on from this. Its all you can do."

"Esme. I love you." I said quietly, "But if I can't go on like this then I can't go on at all." Then I left the room and headed outside to the backyard. I leaned against a tree and sighed quietly to myself. What was I suppose to do. I just knew this was all I could do to keep from completely falling to pieces. Some days I just wanted to die.

* * *

**Sorry its short. But my Grandma is in the hospital and it makes it hard to update but I'm trying to do my best.**

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ._**

**_Isabella Swan moves in with her father and big brother Emmett bringing along her two year old daughter Allison. A violent past makes Bella hesitant about almost everything and her daughter is her number one concern. While shes at school Charlie's fiance Sue Clearwater watches Allison. What happens when someone nearly kills Allison? Who could want that?_**

_:) Thanks for the reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Bella**

I sighed. Phil had been gone for a few weeks. He left saying he had to do something and he would be back. This room was good for two months he had said and to order food when I needed it and not use the phone because if he found out it was Allison who would pay for my mistakes. So I had. I was bored so I flipped the tv on. It was the news. I usually avoided the news but today something told me I should watch.

"Phil Dwyer had been arrested. He was found in the home of Dr. Carlisle Cullen trying to kidnap their nieces boyfriend's nephew. The childs daughter is still missing. The family thinks Phil may have her too." The news broadcaster said and my picture came onto the screen and then a picture of the Cullens, Charlie, and Sue. Jasper was holding Allison to him. There were tears on his face. I switched the tv off and let what i had just seen sink in. I grabbed the phone and dialed Jaspers number.

"Hello," Jasper said lowly. His voice sounded so sad.

"Jasper," I said quietly, "I...i was just watching the news...They have him? He tried taking Ali?"

"Bella," Jasper said his voice filled with hope, "Bella where are you and I'll come and get you." I told him. He said him, Emmett, and Ali would be there in a few hours. I lay on the bed. I was upset though. I didn't know where my clothes were. He hadn't raped me again but he had hit me with a whip after making me strip and he hid my clothes. He wanted to be sure I didn't leave. When there was a knock on the door I wrapped the blanket around me and walked to the door. I cracked it. When I saw Jasper I opened it all the way. Behind him stood Emmett with Allison. Jasper pulled me to him and ran a hand through my hair.

"You okay?" He asked me and I winced a little as he squeezed me tightly. He immediately let go. "Where are your clothes?" Tears filled my eyes as I sat on the bed. Allison was asleep and Emmett lay her on the bed. Jasper and Emmett both sat on the other bed. They both stared at me.I stood back up. They wanted to know what had happened but I couldn't say it. I stared at the ground as I let the blanket fall. They both gasped. They're were still whip marks on my body. Everywhere. I turned so I was no longer facing them. Suddenly a shirt was being pulled over my head and I was being pulled gently into Jaspers arms. I sobbed against his chest.

"Emmett," Jasper said softly, "Can you run to the store and get her some clothing."

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'll be back." He left. Jasper pulled me over to the bed and lay down with me. I clung to him. He gently kissed my head. When I had stopped crying I looked at Jasper.

"He didn't rape me," I told him quietly. "Hitting me with the whip was the worst he did." He looked relieved. Then I did something that shocked even me. I kissed him. He looked down at me when we both pulled away. He gave me a slight smile. He gently touched my face and I leaned into his touch.I rested my head on his shoulder. He gently ran a hand through my hair. An hour or so later Emmett walked back in. Clothes in hand. I went to the bathroom and changed and when I stepped out Allison was awake. She ran to me. She hit me and I winced

"Why did you leave me mommy!" She cried loudly and tears filled my eyes. I knelt beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry baby," I whispered, "I had to. I had to protect you." She hugged me close to her. Emmett and Jasper led us out to the car and we went to the airport. I slept most of the flight home. Actually all of it. When I woke I was at home in my bed. I climbed out of my bed and walked down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was there. There were a round of hellos, good to see you, and how are you's. I told them about everything. Jasper lead me outside and pulled me to him.

"I love you Bella," He whispered, "I was falling to pieces without you." I drew in a deep shaky breath. He loved me. Did I love him? That was a stupid question.

"I love you too," I whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I had to protect Allison and you." He held me tightly to him and I buried my face in his chest letting myself relax into him and the feeling of being loved. It was a wonderful feeling to know that he wanted me even after everything that had happened even I after I hurt him that he still wanted me. That he loved Allison as well. Allison ran out the door and towards us. I scooped her into my arms. Jasper kissed her softly on the cheek.

* * *

**Sorry its short I know. My Grandma is out of the hospital and doing well. Thank you all for your sympathy **

**Review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? **

**No reviews. No updates.**


End file.
